Cheery Cheerilee
by LightningInTheShadows
Summary: No matter how hard any of her students try, they can't break her. Cheerilee is just too cheery. Cheerilee's secret is how she does it.


Cheerilee stood in the front of her room eying her students. Applebloom and Silver Spoon were missing. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were talking in the back while Diamond tapped her hooves on her desk. Twist was humming an unrecognizable tune. Cheerilee's eye twitched. She had just given them homework to do before the end of school. She had silently hoped that it would give them something to do.

"Class," She said. Nopony paid her any attention. "Class." She raised her voice. Still no answer. "Class!" Everypony stopped and looked at her. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Everpony stayed silent for a few seconds before resuming what they had previously doing. Twist started on another tune. Cheerilee started to frown before her face snapped into a smile as the bell rang loud and clear. She waved her hoof goodbye at her students.

"Bye, Mith Cheerilee! Thee you tomorrow!" Twist bounded out the door with a bounce Pinkie Pie would be jealous of. After all the students left, she walked back into the school house. She grabbed her bags filled with yesterday's homework. She left the building and started down the path to her house.

Cheerilee walked through the door into her living room. She placed her bags on the table and she slumped down on her couch. She rubbed her eyes with her hooves. The foals really irked her today. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She needed her stress reliever. She got up on shaky hooves and climbed the stairs that lead to her bedroom.

She climbed onto her soft comforter and wriggled forward onto her pillows. Cheerilee lays there for a time, enjoying the plushness of everything under her. She opened her eyes and smiled. She reached into her end table's drawer and pulled out a small bottle. Disgruntled, she stuck her hoof back into the drawer and pulled out a sleek purple dildo. It was almost had the girth of her hoof and was almost as long as her arm.

She ran a hoof along it's length. Her hoof caressed every bump and indent on it's surface. She licked the top of it and swirled her tongue on it. She went to the bottom of the plastic member and dragged tongue to the top. She held the bottom between her hooves and she took the tip in her mouth.

Cheerilee immediately deep-throated half of it before she reached her limit. She went up the length and before the tip left her mouth she plunged back down. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes as she tried to push her limits. Her tongue caressed the bottom of the member as it scrapped the back of her throat. She let go of the member and took a deep gasp of air.

She positioned the toy above her slit. She rubbed her marehood with her hoof to prepare it. Her hoof passed by her clit and she gasped from the sensation. She pressed the tip of the toy on her slit and ran it along the length of her nether region. She stopped and inserted it into herself. She moaned as her hungry marehood swallowed 1/2 of the toy with ease. She moaned as she felt it press on her back wall. She pulled the toy out and thrust it back in. She moaned. She pumped the plastic member deep inside of herself. Cheerilee angrily rubbed her clit with one hoof as the other kept the rhythm of her thrusts steady. She moaned loudly and picked up the pace. She angled the toy slightly and gasped as it brushed her g-spot. She kept it at that angle. She let out an orgasmic cry. She pulled the dildo from her slit and her juices squirted out and soaked the bedsheets.

She pulled the dildo back up to her face and she licked the tip. She ran her tongue across the toy, savoring her own flavor. She stuck the tip in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down the shaft. Once she cleaned all of her juices from it, she let it go. She reached over and grabbed the bottle on her end-table. She opened it and sloped a generous amount of it's gel-like contents on her hoof. She placed the bottle back she rubbed the gel all over her toy.

She took her slick hoof and rubbed it on her puckered asshole. She stuck the the tip of her hoof in and massaged her hole. Once she loosened it sufficiently, pressed the tip of the plastic cock on her unused hole. She added pressure and the tip disappeared into her ass. She gasped and panted as the member's girth stretched her wide. She waited before pressing the toy in further. The plastic member was halfway in and Cheerilee moaned. Her ass continued to eat the dildo. She was at the end of it's length. She lay there panting with less than an inch of the toy sticking out. She pushed it in even further. The end disappeared in her ass. She lay there, moaning at the hard dildo deep in her ass. She massaged her clit. The end of the toy poked out of her asshole and she gripped it and pulled it out. She moaned as the grooves of the toy rubbed her anal walls. She pushed it back in with a single thrust. She moaned even louder at the speed and force of her thrust. She pulled out the toy and thrust it back in several time. Each thrust was accompanied by her furiously rubbing her clit. He pussy walls tried to grip something as she came. A large puddle surrounded her marehood on the bedsheets. She lay there panting in the afterglow. She fell asleep with the dildo shoved halfway up her ass and her hoof resting on her marehood.

That morning, she woke up as happy as can be.


End file.
